


Low now, feelin' low now

by dying_angel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is supportive, M/M, Protect Dwight, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: Dwight open his mouth multiply times, but when there's nothing came out, he curse under his breath and stare at his arm where the calm spirit male just pressed his lips. "W-Why..?" He ask quietly,Jake wrap his arm around Dwight's shoulder, message it softly to calm the other male. "Why you're being this kind..?" Dwight menage to slip out from his mouth, thousand of questions plague his mind,"Because You don't deserve to feel this pain, you're so much worth than this." Jake replied, eyes still locked with the nervous leader.Dwight had a hard moment, Jake be there to tell him he is worth it.





	Low now, feelin' low now

**Author's Note:**

> tittle based off ℒund - Low.  
> I was feeling very sad and down lately, i'm sorry if most of stuff i write  
> are negative and stupid, i'm sorry. I promised i'm trying to get better each day. QoQ

Dwight eyes shot open. His chest ache as he tried to catch his breath. He **hated** this. **He hated waking up feeling like this.**

Dwight felt the tears stung at the corner of his blood shot eyes. God, he feel pathetic. The nervous leader get up from where he had laying down, using his shaking hand to support his weight as he turn his head around slowly, eyeing each survivor at the camp. Everyone seem asleep except David and Bill who watching Ace's card trick, Claudette chatting softly with Laurie and Quentin who dozing off just to blink his eyes later on. Sometimes Dwight wondering how the other male be able to stay up without sleeping at all. Sometimes Quentin does doze off, but most of time he's wide awake, which is pretty impressive. Dwight inhale and reach to wipe his tired eyes, Yeah, all he need is sleep. Maybe sleep can relax his body a bit. He slide down slowly and curl on the cold ground, hugging himself shakily. He hated how weak he appear to be, cry easily, jump at sightless of sound and can't help but get nervous even around his teammate. No wonder people were being mean toward him back in high school. He was dumb, ugly, bad at everything and always mess everything up.

Can't handle the bitter taste on his tongue anymore, Dwight began to sob quietly. He clutch his stripped black and red tie tightly as he fight the urge to shake his body violently. Dwight bite his lip to muffle any sound and close his eyes, God. He hated himself more than anything. The fear of letting his teammate down, just like back in high school, Fear of being left behind back in work space scared the shitless of him. He can't handle the anxiety anymore. He rather die than receiving the disbelief and disgust look from his teammates. 

The nervous leader flinch when a hand suddenly touch his shaking shoulders, he shot his eyes open. Sight still blurred, he tried to make shape of who just touched him. Dwight mumble out an apology to whoever hovering over him, Maybe it just Nea who going to told him to shut the fuck, you're a grown up man, or Claudette to ask him if he's okay or David to pick up on his crybaby side. The figure remain silent, suddenly, a pair of warm hand placed on his now tears stained cheek. Dwight flinch violently, Caused the figure to let out soft shush. The shush that are more gentle and comforting than Nea's shush. Dwight let out a gasp when the figure bring their face closer. Eyes widen.

"Jake-" Dwight startled,

"Shh.." The calm spirit male cut him off with another comforting shush. Dwight now, sitting with his leg brought to his chest, hugging himself tightly despite the mixture of cold night and the warm from the fire. Jake still had his ungloved hand on the nervous leader face, wiping the tears from his eyes. Dwight's cheek warm up at the sudden touch and closeness. He was not used to this kind of touch, It feel different, both weird and comforting. Jake's dark emerald eyes stared boringly into his chocolate brown. _Was Jake close to anyone like this before?? Was.. they were this close?_

"I'm here." Jake said, breaking his train of thought. "I'm sorry-" Dwight apology once again get cut off when Jake left arm wrapped around his shoulder, grasp it softly. "It's okay, I'm here, let it all out." Jake said, "Just- Don't apology, You did nothing wrong."

Dwight lowered his head, embarrassment began to filled his head. He about to bite his finger out of habit when he nervous, When Jake's bigger hand wrap around Dwight's pale fingers. Dwight look up to his calm spirit friend and nodded understanding. Jake dislike his nail biting finger habit cause it's bad, He have to keep that in mind. _'Why? Why did Jake being this nice to me suddenly? Aren't they all hate me?'_ Dwight thought to himself. The nervous leader lowered his gazed onto his own arm, stared at his old cuts scar that stare angrily at him. Reminding him how much he is a failure. Before He get himself sucked by the Entity, Dwight used to hurt himself as everyday routine. Everyday is nightmare where at some point he couldn't handle the mental pain, he rather get hurt in physically way to cope.

Jake wrap his hand around the broken male wrist and lift it toward his lips, Dwight stared at him confused. When Jake planting soft kisses on his scar covered wrist, Dwight can feel his face heat up once again. He was speechless, watching the other male continue planting kisses all over his arm, after awhile, Jake look down into Dwight's glassy eyes and speak with gentle tone sending butterfly in Dwight's stomach. "You're really beautiful, Do you know that, Dwight?"

Dwight open his mouth multiply times, but when there's nothing came out, he curse under his breath and stare at his arm where the calm spirit male just pressed his lips. "W-Why..?" He ask quietly, 

Jake wrap his arm around Dwight's shoulder, message it softly to calm the other male. "Why you're being this kind..?" Dwight menage to slip out from his mouth, thousand of questions plague his mind,

"Because You didn't deserve to feel this pain, you're so much worth than this." Jake replied, Eyes still locked with the nervous leader. Dwight's eyes began to get watery again, he feel like tearing up once again. But this time, it's not sad tears, it's a happy tears. He had been dying to hear someone to tell him that his life worth to live for, that He is worthy.

Jake lowered his head until they're the same level, his hand reach to lift up Dwight's chin, their nose touched. "Can I..?" The sabotage male ask quietly. Dwight's eyes flutter shut before he nodded softly. The two male locked their lips together. Dwight's lips were chapped but soft at the same time, Jake hummed at the sweet noise Dwight makes while their lips locked. After awhile, Jake broke the kiss so they can breathe. Dwight's face still bright red from the kiss and his lung sucking the air greedily. When he catch enough air, He look up at Jake and smile. "Thank you." He said quietly, just enough for the sabotage male to hear. 

**CLAP!**

A sudden hand clapping catch Jake and Dwight attention. The two male look up toward the sound. David and Ace clapping their hand from where they sit, the sudden noise caused all the survivor to stirred up from their sleep. Feng Min get up from where she has been laying down and rub her sleepy eyes. Nea and Meg repeat after the Chinese's female act. Confusedly staring at David and Ace as the clapping continue.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

Dwight's face burned when he realized his act with Jake earlier was watched by the other survivor. He lowered his head and hide his face between his legs. Jake glared at both of the male while his arm trying to comfort the nervous leader. "Congrats~! Jakey Mate!" David said before whistling while Ace grinning at them and Bill just nodded his head. "What did I miss??" Meg asked, still sleepy and confused. Claudette cover her mouth to hide the blushing, Laurie just smiled while both of her eyebrow raised and Quentin looked down, trying to hide his snort. "Mind if you shut the fuck up for awhile, _King?_ " Jake shot another glared at the loud 'King' at the campfire. "What did I miss??" Meg shot again, mouth pouted, still confused but interested at the situation. 

"Oh, there nothing you missed, Thoma-" Jake almost throw another glare at the brunette, when David suddenly shout,

"They kissed!"

Jake shot another death glare at David, His eyes filled with anger and disbelief. Arm grip tightly around the nervous leader. When the sabotage male about to threw insult and rude remark, He get cut off by Kate giggling. The survivors's attention turn toward the golden haired female. Even Dwight's head lift up slowly, "We all know that Jake like him from the start, Now they're together, why makes it big deal?" Kate said, still smiling warmly despite just got woken up by David's and Ace's loud clapping. "Beside.." Her eye trilled to the blushing nervous leader, Dwight fight the urge to hide his face once again. He can feel Jake's protective grip getting tighter around his shoulder. 

"He's a keeper, You're lucky, Dwight." The golden haired female winking. Dwight lowered his gaze and mumble inaudible word. The survivors seem to consider about the relationship between the nervous leader and the sabotage male for awhile before just give in, "I don't mind actually." Feng Min said from where she sit, cross legged, "Yeah, me too." Nea agreed, The Swedish female stretch her arm before wrap it around her brunette girlfriend. Meg nodded, "Agreed, as long as they don't have sex in front of us-" 

Meg get cut off by Claudette loud cough, "Ehem, Kids, It's already pass your bedtime, just go to sleep." She said straightly before trying to doze off, 'Alright Mom' Meg said quietly. Dwight body relaxed a bit as the tight grip get released, Jake's finger slowly intertwine with his as the sabotage male eye's lazily lay upon the burning fire in front of them. Dwight put his head on taller's male shoulder and joining him staring into the fire. "Hey, uhh." Jake said quietly out of blue, making sure only both of them can hear their conversation. 

"Yeah?" Dwight replied, eyes closed. Body slack from the warm and comfort.

"..I love you." Jake whispered,

"I, I love you too."

Jake let out happy sigh when he hear the nervous male's soft snore, He closed his eyes and dozing off with the nervous leader.


End file.
